Four Drunk Girls Play: Until Dawn
by VanossWriting
Summary: (Game night!) The four main Life is Strange girls come together for a game night in Max's room. They play a game that recently came out, and they might kill everyone. Rated M for hints of gore, language, etc.
1. Already Killed People

**This series is based off of the Game Night stories from deuce2891. If you enjoy and want more, then you will get more. This is basically what would happen if the Life is Strange characters played Until Dawn. Also, this is the first time in a while I had written in third person, so I apologize for any mistakes and spelling errors. Enjoy!**

Max came back into her room, eagerly looking at her computer. She was seeing if her game had finished installing. And it did. She called Victoria, Chloe, and Kate and told them to get to her room as soon as possible. A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door. She flew it open to see Tori, holding a couple of beer bottles, and Kate, holding some pillows. They actually assumed it would be another game night.

"Please, make yourselves comfy." Max said to her friends, who quickly set themselves up. It wasn't long until Chloe arrived, who only brought a pack of cigarettes. "Uh, do you have anything else?" Max almost whispered.

"Max, you know me, and you know Tori. We all knew she was the one bringing the beer." She then stuffed the pack into her pocket, and stared at the computer screen. "What the hell is _Until Dawn_?"

" _Until Dawn_ is an interactive game based around the butterfly effect." Max replied, getting a positive noise from Chloe. Whatever noise she made, it was a good one. She also took out a camera from her pocket, and attached it to the top of the computer screen. "Wait, is that a face cam?"

"You're God damn right! You get that software on your computer?"

"Yes, the software I use to record."

"Good, cause this is going on YouTube."

"Well, what're we gonna title it as?"

"I got it! Let's make it a series. 'Four Drunk Girls Play: Until Dawn'." Kate answered, interrupting the conversation between the two best friends.

"Catchy, I must say." Tori muttered while trying to get a bottle opened. Chloe grabbed the bottle, put the cap under her shirt, and twisted it. The cap came off, leaving Tori speechless.

"Beer bottles are mostly twist-offs. I thought you would know that by now." Chloe explained to the still awestruck Victoria.

"Okay guys, get comfy." Max ordered, letting the game load. They saw the opening logos, which most games have. Then the logo for the game popped up with a loud bang. Max was startled a bit, Kate didn't care, Tori didn't even notice, but Chloe was just sad.

"Now we know that this is a scary game since the fucking loading screen has a jumpscare!" It was a few minutes of a cutscene, the characters talking about pulling a prank. "Oh my God, there's a guy with a machete. We're gonna die!"

"Fucking chill." The game went on before they could actually play. "Oh shit, we're moving!"

"Aw yeah! Objects that glint can be observed."

"What?"

"It's the tutorial next to the screen!"

"Hold on, I gotta put on subtitles."

"Okay, hurry up. Look at her face on the main menu!"

"Jesus, that is detailed."

"Go pick up that beer bottle."

"Tori, we're not gonna get drunk. Not yet, at least."

"Okay, turn it around. Okay, so this is how we look at shit."

"Jesus, that guy Josh is passed the fuck out!"

"Hey, glimmer! Piece of paper!"

"Alright, let's see what it says. _Hannah, you look so damn hot in that shirt, but I bet you're even hotter out of it. Come to the guest room at 2 AM. Winky face_."

"Okay, another fucking cutscene. Is someone trying to smash with Hannah?"

"Someone's gonna get sweaty. Come on, take the shirt off. I paid good money for this game, don't let me down."

"Oohh, butterfly tattoo!"

"Butterfly Effect! Illuminati confirmed!"

"This is why Chloe should never be drunk."

"Hold up, why does that guy have a selfie stick? He couldn't just hold the phone like a normal person."

"…"

"Why is it ever a good idea to go out into a snowstorm with Jason Voorheese waiting to chop."

"Wait, tutorial."

"Fuck Josh, get nerdy bae!"

"We know he's not gonna wake up at all."

"Strength in numbers!"

"…"

"…"

"Yes, run off into the snowstorm to your death."

"Oohh, quick time events!"

"Max, you missed it!"

"I'm not used to the PS4!"

"Uh, fuck the safe route!"

"Safe route!"

"Quick!"

"We gotta go fast, sorry Kate. And I actually got that QTE."

"Yay, you get a trophy! Now what would be better? Getting an actual legit Playstation trophy!"

"…"

"Oh God, I'm getting dizzy."

"Follow the footprints!"

"Foloow those fucking footprints!"

"Fuck that noise, footprints!"

"Okay damn! You see, it's just caribou."

"The fucking deer are the murderers!"

"Oh, we're gonna take a selfie. #hannahsgonnadie"

"Idiot, we're getting the flashlight."

"Oohhhhh. Right."

"…"

"…"

"There's something on the ground."

"Pick it up!"

"A fucking tiki?"

"Turn it around!"

"Why is it outlined black?"

"Oh my God, someone's gonna die!"

"Death totem?" The four said at the same time.

"Okay, let's forget that ever happened and… why is there fire over there?"

"Someone has had Taco Bell."

"They must've got the number 5."

"…"

"See? There it is again!"

"Can't hold it in no more."

"…"

"…"

"Hannah!"

"Nerdy bae!"

"…"

"Yes you are an idiot!"

"What the hell was that noise?"

"Someone came."

"Boo, boo."

"Yes, fucking run!"

"Run Forest! Run!"

"…"

"Why does the white girl trip in every horror movie?"

"Next thing we know, the black guy dies first."

"She cracked her phone, gonna loose all her selfies."

"…"

"Wait, wasn't the guy with the selfie stick the black guy?"

"Oh my God, a dead end! Just like the movies!"

"This murderer has Predator vision."

"Don't keep backing up, you idiots!"

"…"

"Great! We've already killed two of them."

"They're fine, they're just dangling on a branch."

"The Taco Bell guy is back!"

"Oh my Jesus!"

"Max, you always get scared so easily."

"Guys, he's trying to help."

"Oh shit!"

"Drop her!"

"Save yourself!"

"Why would we let go?"

"…"

"Yeah, see Hannah is probably fine. She wasn't the chick in the tiki."

"Oh my lord!" The girl, named Beth, falls and breaks her spine on a rock. "Oohhhhh!" The four synchronized their words.

"Like I said, we've already killed two of them!" Max took a swig of her beer.

"This is gonna be fun!"

 **Enjoyed? Want more? Leave your opinion of this in a review. And who's dialogue was who's? I will have the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Dr Hill

"The Analyst?"

"Who the fuck's this asshole?"

"I have no clue."

"…"

"Okay, gettin' a but close to my face buddy."

"This guy's a rapist. Calling it."

"…"

"He's breaking the fourth wall."

"I know, right?"

"Oohh! Postcard!"

"See what it says!"

"It's probably from Vladimir Putin. Either that, or Kim Jong-un."

"Flip it over!"

"Oh my Jesus!"

"Creepy ass scarecrow!"

"Where's Batman when you need him?!"

"…"

"It makes me feel uneasy! What in hells name did you think I would pick?"

"That is the setting of a horror movie!"

"…"

"The scarecrow's scary!"

"Wow, this guy's getting up close and personal."

"Do I have an option to kill this guy?!"

"Okay, sir CAN YOU BACK THE FUCK UP!?"

"Fucking perv."

"…"

"Seriously? We're out of time already?"

"How much are we paying this guy for three minutes of looking at postcards?"

"…"

"Now it's chapter one."

"No it's not. It's still a fucking cutscene!"

"When is it ever a good idea to go back to a mountain where two friends disappeared and it's only inhabitants are a guy with Taco Bell and the Predator?"

"Because reasons!"

"Yo Tori, pass me a beer!"

"…"

"Tori?"

*collapse*

"Did she pass out?!"

"She drank to not see us fail!"

"Whelp! Someone take her to her room. She'll know what to do if she wakes up and we're still playin'."

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"Okay Chlo! Her room's right across the hall."

"I remember where her room is Max! Remember? When we played Cards Against Humanity?"

"Oh yeah, that was funny as shit!"

"Oohh! This is my jam!"

"If you hit the Quan, I will break your fucking fingers!"

"Eeww!"

"Wha- OH MY GOD A COCKROACH!"

"Jesus, I didn't know you were afraid of roaches!"

"Jesus ain't afraid of nothing!"

"…"

"Isn't that guy on the screen the same guy passed out when Beth and Hannah fell?"

"Yep. Is this guy a YouTuber? Adjusting his camera and shit."

"…"

"…"

"Aight, I'm back! Who's that guy?"

"Remember those two girl who we killed?"

"Yep."

"He's their brother."

"Oh!"

"…"

"YES! Party like we're fucking porn stars! My man!"

"Staring out the window like her parents yelled at her in the car."

"Aw dude, I hated that as a kid. It made me feel like a failure!"

"The music's back!"

*Chloe tries to whip*

"You whip and I will break your fucking fingers!"

"What is it with you and hating modern dance moves?"

"I'm stuck a generation behind! What can I say? I like Michael Jackson."

"BECAUSE HE RAPED LITTLE KIDS!"

"Just like that doctor guy earlier!"

"Are they the same person?"

"CHLO- oh my God, I forgot you're blonde."

"MY HAIR IS BLUE! I'M JUST SAYING BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH WHITE!"

"MICHAEL JACKSON'S BLACK!"

"NO, IN THE EIGHTIES, HE WAS BLACK! THEN HE SPRAY PAINTED HIMSELF WHITE!"

"YOU'RE BLONDE!"

"Actually, in high school I was called Ms. Einstein."

"But you failed high school."

"The whole blonde stereotype is false! I'm pretty sure it's just because Paris Hilton and Britney Spears are blondes."

"And Madonna."

"God I hate her."

"Hey! Now it's the first chapter!"

 **Just to be clear, I have no hatred against blondes. I understand the whole "blondes are dumb" stereotype. If you were offended by it, I'm sorry. Be sure to tune in next week for the next chapter. Why in hell did I say "tune in"?**


	3. Rachel's Montage

*switches on camera*

 **Max:** Okay, so Victoria passed out during the recording so now we have Rachel.

 **Rachel:** Sup.

 **M:** Are you drunk yet?

 **R:** No I'm high.

 **Chloe:** When are you not?

 **R:** When I'm asleep.

 **Kate:** There's the guy again.

 **C:** *gasps* Maybe the chipotle guy and that therapist are the same person!

 **M:** They're both creepy as fuck.

 **K:** Wouldn't be surprised.

 **R:** We can move!

 **C:** Okay new rule: whoever is the drunkest gets to play.

 **M:** Should we get Victoria back in?

 **C:** Whoever is the drunkest and still conscious gets to play.

 **R:** I'm drunk and high so I call dibs.

 **M:** Fair enough.

 **M:** ...

 **M:** GO FORWARD.

 **R:** NO I WANNA LEAVE.

 **K:** Rachel please.

* * *

 **C:** Of fucking course the gate's locked.

 **R:** Way to go Chris.

 **M:** So what do we do?

 **K:** We go home.

 **C, R and M:** NO!

 **R:** We've committed enough.

 **C:** Oh there's a thing!

 **R:** How do I climb?

 **K:** You gotta grip the wall-

 **R:** No, what the fuck are the CONTROLS!?

 **R:** *misses the QTE*

 **R:** FUCK.

 **R:** GOD DAMMIT PLAYSTATION.

 **C:** NICE JOB VONDERHAAR!

* * *

 **M:** There's a thing on the ground.

 **R:** The hell is this?

 **K:** It's a dildo.

 **Everyone:** *processing what Kate just said*

 **C:** WHY IS THAT THE FIRST THING THAT CAME TO MIND?

 **R:** Hey, church girls are always the freakiest.

 **M:** *laughing*

* * *

 **R:** PHONE!

 **M:** Check it.

 **C:** Why am I nowhere near surprised that you said that?

 **Everyone:** AAHHHH!

 **C:** WHO'S THIS FUCKBOY?

 **K:** It's a blonde Jeffershit.

 **M:** Where the fuck are we going?

 **R:** Fucker get OUT OF MY WAY!

 **C:** OMG A GUN! I WANT IT!

 **M:** Chloe if you're gonne use it don't point it at anyone.

 **C:** Who was the last person I pointed a gun at?

 **M:** Me.

 **C:** What about Jeffershit?

 **M:** There's a fine line between person and son of Satan.

* * *

 **R:** MLG accuracy right here.

 **K:** SQUIRREL!

 **M:** Rachel don't you fucking do it.

 **R:** This is going in my montage. Gonna do a 720 no-scope wallbang dropshot headshot.

 **M:** I hope you fucking miss and hit the bottle.

 **R:** *actually tries to do the trickshot and accidentally hits the bottle*

 **R:** FUCK MY LIFE!

 **C:** Max did you rewind to tell her that she was gonna hit the bottle?

 **M:** May have.


End file.
